


whistle while you’re working (even when the boys are idiots)

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, meouch likes laser pointers and havve has glowy eyes, there’s some sung/havve in the last chapter but it’s kinda subtle, this is truly just havve babysitting his bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Havve Hogan has seen Earth become what it is today. Nothing prepared him for the thing that may just break him: babysitting his bandmates.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Havve Hogan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. kitten play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leedeeloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/gifts).



_Honestly_ , Havve thinks, watching as Meouch climbs onto the counter, leaps to the top of the refrigerator, and begins pawing in the air for the fly that’s been bothering him for the past fifteen minutes, _we should just hire a babysitter._ Meouch is pretty much a kitten in a adult’s body, Phobos is the bratty prince that lounges around for most of the day, and Sung- well, Sung is a mad scientist and that warranted watching, too. Gods forbid that he starts making things that could walk, talk, and create mischief. With a roll of his shoulders, Havve flashes his optics, catching Meouch’s attention, and points the twin pinpoints of red light to the ground. He can’t see the feline’s face, but he knows that his pupils are dilated and fixed right on the “laser pointers”. There’s a pause, and then Meouch slams down to the kitchen floor with such force that the room trembles. Cupping his paws over one of the lights, Havve dims his optics, smiling inwardly at the confusion of Meouch’s face. “You saw that, right? There were- like, little red lights, right, an’ I caught one an’ it fuckin’ _disappeared_!” Havve just tilts his head, flashes his optics once more, and Meouch’s eyes grow wide. “There! Just then, it fuckin’- right on that wall!” Meouch indicates the wall opposite Havve, whiskers twitching, and Havve nods, slowly.


	2. you make my 808 beat fast (with rage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Phobos is too used to being treated like royalty. Havve is just about at the end of his rope.

Havve loves Phobos, he really, truly does. But when he walks into his room and finds him laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, unresponsive to his calls to come practice, Havve wants to throw a fucking bookshelf at the kid. He knows Phobos is used to being treated like the royalty he is, but for fuck’s sake, he’s been with them for over thirty millennia. So Havve takes a minute to compose himself, no use getting too mad over Phobos ignoring him, and tries again. ‘ _Phobos, we’re practicing now. Will you get your guitar and warm up with us?’_ It’s polite, to the point, and he even has the decency to use their telepathy bond. Phobos just shakes his head no, and this time Havve lifts his hand to his artificial larynx to turn it on, adjusts the volume, and says, “Phobos. Get up. This is an order.” Phobos looks over at Havve, eyes hazy and bored, and has the fucking gall to stick his tongue out at him. ‘ _Sung_ ,’ Havve calls out to his friend, ‘ _come deal with Phobos, or I’m going to fucking throttle him._ ’ The reply is immediate, a frantic, ‘ _okay, man, I’m coming._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted phobos being a brat


	3. i’ve crossed the galaxy for you (and i’d do it all over again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havve stays up late for Sung, and remembers why he does.

The reason Havve is even up this late is because Sung wanted him to play a game with him. So he settles down next to Sung on the couch, fully ready to shut himself down when it inevitably gets boring, but not Sung, he’s practically bouncing in his seat, grinning, pushing every button on the controller in his hands, and Havve would be motion-sick if he were a human. Sung looks over at him, tongue stuck between sharp teeth, and then smiles. It’s so simple, Sung does it a hundred times a day, but it’s the way Sung’s eye crinkles at the corner, his iris fading from a happy yellow to a lovey-dovey pink, and Havve remembers _why_ he puts up with Sung, _why_ he stuck around for so long, _why_ he doesn’t just get up in the night and leave. His reason, his _entire_ reason for staying by Sung’s side is all in that ridiculously heartfelt smile, in the way he reaches over and places a hand over Havve’s knee, cocks his head, and wiggles his stupid pointed ears, just because he knows Havve likes it. It’s the little things, and Havve hopes Sung knows that he’s followed him for fifty eons, and he’ll gladly follow him for fifty-thousand more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i craved that tender sung/havve

**Author's Note:**

> leedeeloo this one goes out to you


End file.
